Summer Mist
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Chronicles of Rain III: Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] ...Dancing in the rain...


**Summer Mist**

**A/N: **Reviewers' requests responded! This is the final chapter to the short series I now dub, _Chronicles of Rain_, and is the sequel to _Shiver_ and _Heated Touch_.

Seriously though, I don't think I can get anymore ideas after this chapter so this is the end…:D

I'm so mediocre.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Hand in hand, it's only during times like these can they really be a couple in public. Neither gawking eyes nor accusing looks or withering glares were present; it was their haven. There was a comfort when the water droplets dripped down their faces and they knew that the other would wipe if off for him. Slowly, the two young men progressed through the drizzle, walking around the park. They were alone and, together, they sat on the sodden bench where the strong arms wrapped possessively around the lithe waist. 

In the heat of this silence, Kira propped his head against Athrun's shoulder, his face turned upwards, drinking the water droplets that landed in his mouth. He was the one that proposed they take walks in the summer rain. Athrun was the one that suggested they wouldn't take an umbrella with them and if they do, they would only take one. After all, it _was_ because of one freak rainstorm that got them together and perhaps a stroll under the rain can be their tribute to fate.

"Kira, do you know how polluted rain water is? Especially in the city too…" Athrun had his mouth pressed close to Kira's ear, as if sharing with him a lover's secret.

"…If it was, I'll be sick a few times over," smiled Kira. He kissed Athrun's warm cheek. "But as you can see…"

He pulled himself out of his boyfriend's grasp and dashed right into a middle of a large puddle. "I'm not!"

Athrun gazed at him as he twirled under the raindrops, staring at the clouds with sheer joy. A wistful smile lifted the young blue-haired man's face as he was mesmerized by the lively movements of Kira's body. The droplets of water were caught in Kira's chestnut hair and Athrun watched him run a hand through it, the spikes of hair sticking to the side of his face. Kira's clothing was already soaked through, revealing the strong body, and Athrun's fingers twitched with wanted contact. He looked back up at Kira's face and saw that his bright violet eyes were locked on his.

Kira seemed a bit miffed, a faint flush on his cheeks, and scorned playfully, "Don't just stare at me. Come."

Complying with the request, Athrun got up gracefully, the hot rain sliding down his cheeks, and he stood in front of Kira, who was scrutinizing him. He shifted slightly on his feet, unsure of what to do next as those big eyes continued to stare.

"Errr…Kira?"

Said male took a few steps closer to Athrun, eyes half-lidded now, "Athrun…", and kissed him.

Athrun was caught off guard by the sudden change in action, _"Who knew Kira could be so random?" _he mused, but quickly, he fell into pattern as well. They kissed and parted and kissed again, the rainwater dripping into their mouths. He rested his hands around Kira's hips and his partner's hands warped themselves around his shoulders. They stood there in each others' embrace, letting the onslaught of water drench them. Kira rested his head on Athrun's shoulder once more, content, as a smile flickered across his face, and he started humming a tuneless tune. The two of them, in Kira's lead, started pacing aimlessly, rocking back and forth in motion.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the voice above Kira's head.

He drew away from him, clearly startled by the sudden suggestion, and made a face, "I don't know how to dance…"

"Well, I can teach you," grinned Athrun.

"In the rain?" He looked dubiously at the blue-haired youth. "We don't even have music."

"You were doing a good job leading me around just now," he spoke gently, teasing Kira. "Here, take my hand."

Their fingers entwined and Athrun pressed their bodies close together, feeling Kira tighten the hold on his shoulder. He chuckled, looking down at Kira's mop of brown hair, "Relax…"

The violet eyes blinked leisurely and Kira rested his head on Athrun's chest, "I am relaxed."

"If you say so," winced Athrun as his dance partner gripped his shoulder even tighter.

They began at a slow pace because Athrun knew how awkward Kira felt - evident from the way he was pressing himself as close to him as humanly possible, ending with their legs tangled together. The first steps were clumsy and they ambled into the mud puddles carelessly. Kira protested, "Athrun-! Are you sure you know how to…Woah!"

Athrun had tossed Kira into the air when he was midway into his sentence. He caught Kira with ease, of course, and smiled pleasantly, "You worry too much sometimes."

"Look who's talking…" muttered Kira, smiling as well, thinking back to several episodes where Athrun was panicking over the most trivial things.

Semi-pouting, Athrun took the lead once more, "Let's go faster."

"But Athrun-!"

Kira's next words were lost to the wind as they danced faster, going into a waltz. The two circled the water fountain and Athrun twirled his lover towards one of the benches, then catching him at the last moment, his left arm supporting the other in a dip.

Athrun breathed over him, "So, enjoying yourself?"

"I-"

But again, Kira didn't have enough time to respond as Athrun pulled him upwards quickly and led him into a promenade. He swung him on his elbow before closing the gap between them. "That was two-person square dancing, and this-" They paced methodically as Athrun steered Kira, their cheeks touching. "…this…this is some type of Latin dance, which I've forgotten the name to." He shrugged playfully and Kira can't help but snort.

"And here it comes…" Athrun smirked.

"Huh?" Kira stared at Athrun, perplexed. "What comes?...Wah-!"

He plunged head first into the fountain with a resounding splash. Kira spluttered out water, hands flailing as he tried to sit up, and he ended up falling into the water again. He shot Athrun a very dirty look. "What was that for!"

Athrun, who was leaning against the edge of the fountain, tried his best to suppress his laughter. "You were too stressed."

Kira pouted but then, a small smile formed. Athrun, noting his expression, knew he was going to try something. And behold, he was right. The other sent a great wave of water towards Athrun, and by natural reflex, he shielded himself with his arms, but then…

"Hah!" grinned Kira as his boyfriend joined him. He managed to pull him in when he was distracted.

Athrun, who was trying to fix his hair so that it wouldn't get into his line of sight, spoke calmly, "Well, it doesn't really matter. We were already wet even before the nice dunk into the fountain."

"I guess you wouldn't mind this either then." And Kira promptly tackled Athrun, causing them both to be submersed in water yet again.

Athrun scowled at Kira, spitting out the water that went into his mouth, "Hrn."

The other simply smiled and closed his eyes, basking in pride for catching Athrun off-guard more than once today.

Emerald eyes flashed at the opportunity, seeing that Kira was daydreaming, and he quickly pounced on top of him. This caused the wanted squeak of surprise and Athrun stared down at Kira, who was straining himself to prop his head above the water.

"Take a deep breath."

Amethyst eyes widened at the command and afterwards, a hot, wet kiss was the only thing his mind registered. Their underwater kiss lasted for a few, fleeting seconds before they both came for air and then kissed again. Kira didn't notice his own splashing as he tried to gain the upper hand and Athrun grunted when his stray hand knocked the upside of Athrun's head.

Athrun immediately rolled off of Kira and rubbed his head. "Damn Kira…"

A sheepish smile. "Sorry."

That was when they both heard the loud voices coming their way. "Hey! You two! What's going on there?!"

Kira peered above the fountain's wall and saw two police officers quickly making their way towards them. He turned towards Athrun, "What now?"

"Well…Either we explain what we were just doing or we run," stated Athrun.

"I say run," gulped Kira. "I think that they think you were trying to kill me."

"Agreed."

Athrun pulled Kira up by the wrist and immediately, they toppled out of the fountain and ran.

"COME BACK HERE!"

He urged the other on, "Faster…Come on…"

"It's the mud," yelped Kira as he tried his best not to slip in it.

"Over here."

They quickly made a turn from the path and went through a few bushes; however, they were quite unprepared for the steep hill. They tumbled down the wet, grassy slope in a heap and fell apart.

"Ughh…" Athrun shook himself free from the mud and looked around for Kira. He winced when he saw the young man gingerly turn himself around from the ground so that he would be lying on his back instead of his face. "Are you alright?" Athrun crawled the short distance and sat beside Kira, touching his hand.

He managed to nod weakly, completely winded, "I think so. I could feel a couple of bruises though…"

The blue-haired man sighed with relief and strained his ears for any sounds that was alerting them of the officers' arrival. "I think we lost them," was Athrun's response to the silence of the rain.

"We better have. I don't think I can run right now…" spoke Kira tiredly.

"Mmm…Are you sure you're alright?" Athrun pulled Kira closer to himself and peered at the tired expression before placing gentle kisses around his face.

Kira savored the tender caresses before he placed a hand over Athrun's mouth and spoke quietly, "Yes." He sat up from the ground and leaned against him. "Let's go?"

"If you want…"

They got up in each others arms with slight difficulty and picked a direction to walk. The pair only heard the sound of the raindrops falling on the trees and the ground but it was sweet music to their ears. They were muddy, bruised, and tired, but they were blissfully happy with the time they spent together - something that they treasured with their hearts.

"Kira…"

"Hmm?" Amethyst eyes stared up and searched the young man beside him.

"Next rain storm…"

Realization dawned on his face, "Yes, of course Athrun. We'll come back."

The couple walked on in each other's embrace…hand in hand.

* * *

**End**

I hope you guys didn't die on me from the continual onslaught of fluffiness…:3

Well, that's it for the _Chronicles of Rain_…Good bye! Au revoir! Sayonara! And for those who despise this story, I'll let the door hit me on the way out.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
